¡¿Acaso estás ciega!
by Franela
Summary: AU / ¿Qué oculta ella tras esa mirada gris? ¿Por qué parecía tener tanto miedo aquel día en la calle y luego actúa como si nada hubiera pasado? Tratando de sobrevivir entre el trabajo, el estudio y el simple día a día, Zuko encontrará en una extraña muchacha aquello que podía faltar en su rutina; y es que a pesar de ser muy molesta, podía ser también un complemento muy interesante
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**I**

Salía frustrado de su empleo de medio tiempo, aquél que debía tener para sustentar el pago de su carrera luego de que se peleara hace varios años con su padre y que éste lo dejara a su suerte. Al menos ya no debía soportar su presencia. Trabajaba como mesero en un restaurant, algo típico entre los de su edad que se hallaban en una situación familiar. Su jefe no lo soportaba, siempre se las agarraba con él a la hora de algún inconveniente, incluso cuando apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Bueno, al menos el sentimiento era recíproco.

Antes de irse a su departamento alquilado pasó por la academia de control a la que asistía desde que su padre lo echó de casa, cuando decidió no seguir sus pasos. Allí muchos otros maestros entraban para pertenecer a algún equipo de un deporte llamado _pro bending_, pero él sólo lo hacía para desestresarse y así evitar lanzarle una llamarada a su jefe en el trabajo. En su empleo anterior ya le había ocurrido aquello, por eso —según el sabio consejo de su tío— había ingresado a un lugar que le ayudaría a calmar su furia, una que él decía no tener, aunque que los hechos demostraran todo lo contrario. Al menos debía reconocer que algo parecía cambiar en él.

Jeong Jeong era el nombre de su maestro, de los mejores en su elemento, un hombre que parecía anciano pero que, al igual que su tío, podría darle una paliza a cualquiera de los _«jóvenes de hoy»_ que los retaban; era de aquellos estrictos hombres que consideraban que el fuego control no podía desarrollarse sin una disciplina juiciosa, pues caerían en el descontrol de su elemento si se dejaban dominar por la ira. Por suerte él lo conocía antes de entrar dado que era precisamente un amigo muy cercano de su tío, por lo que sabía que no debía jugar con él, además de lo severo que podía llegar a ser para con un alumno.

Precisamente ese pésimo día tuvo algo de diversión, ya que uno de los nuevos —Chan, si no se equivocaba— había discutido con Bumi, el mejor de los maestros tierra. El sujeto en cuestión era un maestro fuego pero, como quería entrar al pro bending, necesitaba al menos un compañero que pudiera manejar la tierra, así que fue hacia el lugar de la academia que estaba designado para los maestros de dicho elemento. Lo que Chan no sabía es que cuando un maestro estaba trabajando con sus aprendices no se le podía interrumpir bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque fuera Bumi, uno de los tipos más locos de la tierra si se lo preguntaban a él.

En medio de la discusión apareció también Jeong Jeong, y con ello las típicas frases y burlas para que el alumno retara al maestro, cortesía de los discípulos más viejos que sabían lo que pasaría. Chan aceptó con soberbia, creyendo que un hombre canoso, desalineado y con una cicatriz en el rostro jamás podría ganarle a un joven "talentoso", como se hacía llamar él. Sencillamente no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Jeong Jeong casi lo rostiza vivo, y luego Bumi tan sólo movió su pie para mandarlo de vuelta a la sección de los maestros fuego mediante un bloque de tierra.

—Todos de vuelta a sus estaciones —ordenó el hombre con su autoritario tono de voz. Bumi, sin embargo, seguía riendo por lo bajo. Zuko seguía con su teoría de que al maestro tierra le faltaba algún tornillo, pero de cierta forma a él también le hizo gracia.

Cuando salió del recinto ya era de noche, el cielo oscuro estaba adornado con múltiples estrellas y la ciudad parecía estar sumergida en un apacible momento. Caminaba despreocupado entre las pocas personas que transitaban a esas horas por la calle, llegaba a una esquina justo en el momento que una rápida figura se desplazaba por la acera perpendicular a la suya. Era una chica de cabello oscuro, se detuvo en la esquina debido a que los automóviles cruzaban por la calle y agachó levemente su cuerpo hasta apoyar las palmas en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal de su respiración.

En cuanto él llegó a su lado la pelinegra irguió su cuerpo, tensándose de pronto. Parecía estar en un trance, y se movió tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar a tomarla para evitar que cruzara la calle por la que circulaba un auto que no se detendría por ella. Entre el forcejeo ambos cayeron al suelo; la muchacha se quedó aún más petrificada porque él quedó ligeramente sobre ella. Entonces comenzó a gritar.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame maldito bastardo! —vociferaba a todo pulmón, removiéndose bajo él.

—¡Qué está mal contigo! —gritó Zuko de vuelta, levantándose muy molesto: la salvaba de ser atropellada y ella lo trataba como si la estuviese forzando a quién sabe qué cosas, ¡era una locura!

Ella se sentó en la vereda y apoyó sus manos en el cemento, como si estuviera pensando algo.

—No eres uno de ellos —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Es que no entiendes lo que pasó? —seguía parloteando el muchacho, sin darse cuenta del alto tono que usaba—. ¡Casi te atropellan, estás loca! ¡Acaso estás ciega!

—Sí —respondió tajante, cortando toda palabra del chico.

La gente a su alrededor dejó de prestarles atención y continuó en lo suyo, siguiendo con sus vidas normales, mientras que el muchacho casi dejó de respirar. Ella lo estaba mirando a él, a pesar de que el iris de sus ojos tintados con una capa de gris opaco era la prueba fidedigna de que ella no podía verlo.

«¿Cómo? —se preguntó en ese instante—. ¿Cómo que es que ella pudo correr toda esa distancia y quien sabe cuánto más si no podía ver el camino por el que iba?, ¿cómo es que no la habían atropellado antes?»

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la muchacha se fue. Y él la vio alejarse y perderse entre la gente sin chocar con alguno de ellos, como si los estuviera viendo.

**...**

**¡Hola!**

Pues, para los que han leído mis otras historias, aquí me tienen con una nueva. Sí, decidí tirar todo en lo que estoy trabajando desde hace mucho, a ver qué tal me salen las cosas (esperemos que bien :|).

Para los que no, me presento(?)  
Hace mucho que tenía ganas que escribir algo de esta pareja, pero nada me ha salido de "su mundo" y se me ha ocurrido este AU :P  
Bueno, demás está decir que espero saber qué les parece, sé que el capítulo es muy corto y no creo que cambie a futuro, de hecho, mi plan es que sean de una extensión mínima y tampoco muchos capítulos para finalizar la historia. pero ¡ya veremos, nunca se sabe!

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**II**

Cuando el despertador sonó esa mañana supo que ese día sería de los peores. El cuerpo le dolía en extremo, desde hace más de una semana que Jeong Jeong está de pésimo humor y se desquita con ellos, sus alumnos. Estaba seguro de que ese tal Chan tenía algo que ver, y no se salvaría cuando lo viera otra vez en la Academia del Loto Blanco. Se levantó con pesadez y fue directo a la ducha, pues la noche anterior había llegado tan cansado de la Academia que no tuvo fuerzas para tomar una. Lo peor de todo es que ese día tenía examen y casi ni había estudiado.

Al momento de salir de salón de clases sabía que no le había ido muy bien en la prueba. Últimamente los estudios no se le estaban dando. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, de esos que no descansan hasta tener un _imperio_ bajo su mando, al igual que su padre, y el padre de su padre; y como Azula, su hermana. Él, en cambio, era más parecido a su tío Iroh desde hace algún tiempo, más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Hacía no muchos años era igual a su padre, despiadado, un ser prácticamente sin alma, pero todo había cambiado un día de verano.

Como todos los años su familia había ido de vacaciones a la región de Ember, un lugar turístico con una de las mejores playas. Su estancia había resultado placentera, como era habitual. No obstante, su viaje de retorno se vio truncado por un camionero que traía cortado los frenos de su vehículo. En el lado izquierdo de su rostro había una fea cicatriz que ahuyentaba a cualquiera, casi como una quemadura, y es que una parte del motor del camión lo golpeó directamente, hirviendo; tuvo suerte de no perder la visión en aquel ojo. Esa era una marca que significaba que había vivido. Su madre, sin embargo, no corrió con tanta suerte. Desde entonces las discusiones con su padre se habían tornado más frecuentes ahora que Ursa ya no estaba para frenarlas, y terminaron cuando él no quiso seguir los pasos de su padre para no convertirse en aquel monstruo que era y éste lo echó de la casa.

Su tío Iroh, irónicamente, hermano de su padre, fue quien ocupó placenteramente ese lugar, a pesar de que parte de él sabía lo había ocupado siempre. Debido a la renuencia de Zuko a vivir con su tío, éste le ayudó a conseguir un departamento a bajo costo y un empleo de medio tiempo para complementarlo con sus estudios; cuando lo perdió —pues se había puesto a pelear con un compañero de trabajo por una tontería, terminado atacándose cada uno con su elemento en el estacionamiento— prácticamente lo obligó a asistir la Academia de control en el que trabajaban viejos compañeros de universidad, esperando controlar el mal carácter de su sobrino. Zuko había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes, pues le debía mucho a su tío.

Suspiró cansado y decidió volver al pequeño departamento en el que vivía —ya que no podía costarse uno mejor—, esperando que, si existía alguna deidad, lo ayudara con su examen. Un par de horas después fue a la Academia y tuvo su desquite con Chan. Lo que no se esperó, sin embargo, fue que la risa de Bumi se escuchara hasta la sección de los maestro fuego. Sabía que el hombre estaba loco, casi desquiciado, pero su risa había sido demasiado alta esta vez; incluso logró perturbar la solemnidad de Jeong Jeong. Éste dejó a sus alumnos por unos momentos y se encaminó a la sección de Bumi. Tanto Zuko como los demás aprendices de Jeong Jeong caminaron tras él, movidos por la curiosidad ya que, cada vez que esos dos maestros discutían, era Pakku —encargado de la sección de los maestro agua— quien debía intervenir. A veces a Zuko le parecía que los ancianos hombres se comportaban como unos niños, en especial Bumi.

—¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto? —preguntó Jeong Jeong en cuanto llegó a la sección de los maestros tierra. En ese momento alguien se estrelló contra la muralla junto a la puerta donde estaba el maestro fuego; Jeong Jeong apenas se inmutó.

—¡Tienes que ver esto! —exclamó Bumi, dando un salto, señalándole al centro del cuadrilátero de tierra que se extendía a unos pocos metros de sus pies; los ojos saltones del maestro tierra brillaban con entusiasmo mientras seguía empecinado con que su par observara lo que él señalaba.

En medio del cuadrilátero se erguía una figura menuda. A pesar de que su cabello estaba peinado en lugar de caer libremente por sus hombros como cuando la había visto por vez primera, Zuko la reconoció de inmediato como la loca de unos días atrás. Quien había golpeado violentamente la muralla junto a Jeong Jeong hacía algunos segundos comenzaba a reaccionar, quejándose de dolor. Volviendo a centrar su atención en la chica, que seguía de pie en medio del cuadrante, el joven maestro de fuego se dio cuenta de que alguien corría hacia ella por la espalda; y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer siquiera un grito de advertencia, éste volvía por donde había venido, pues una columna de tierra había emergido del suelo para devolverlo a su lugar con tan sólo un movimiento de pie de la muchacha. Una chica llegó por delante, usando tierra control para crear pequeños proyectiles que le lanzó a la pelinegra, y ésta última los desvió todos y cada uno de ellos, apenas moviéndose de su lugar. Creo además una barrera para defenderse de quien había golpeado la muralla.

Con tres de los cuatro maestros atacándola simultáneamente, la chica pudo defenderse fácilmente. Bumi los detuvo al cabo de unos momentos y se volvió sonriente hacia Jeong Joeng, quien mantenía su mirada seria.

—¿Lo viste?, ¿lo viste? —pregunta ensimismado el maestro tierra a su símil de fuego—. Es la chica de la que te hable, ¿recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas?

—No está mal —concedió éste.

—¿No está mal? —exclamó Bumi, atónito, con el rostro desfigurado de forma exagerada, repitiendo cada sílaba otra vez—. Cuatro maestros tierras ¿y sólo dices "no está mal"? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

—Son chicos de tercer nivel, son principiantes, no puedes darle mucho mérito a la muchacha por ello.

En la Academia del Loto Blanco existían tres niveles de alumnos, siendo los de primer nivel los mejores. Zuko era de nivel dos, lugar que le costó alcanzar pues Jeong Jeong, quien odiaba a quienes manejaban el fuego control con ira, se encargó de que él pudiera entrar en un estado de meditación profunda para desprenderse de ésta al momento de crear fuego. Antes de que Bumi pudiera replicar a las palabras de Jeong Jeong, éste se volteó para encontrarse con prácticamente todos sus alumnos. Les dirigió una mirada dura.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. ¡Vuelvan ahora mismo a su sección!

Todos se devolvieron rápidamente sobre sus pasos, dado que no querían despertar la furia —por irónico que pareciera, del maestro fuego. Zuko se mantuvo por unos segundos más en su lugar, viendo como la chica se volteaba hacia él. Sentía que lo estaba mirando, pero él sabía que ella no lo veía ciertamente. Aquello lo inquietaba. Se dio cuenta de que Jeong Jeong también lo veía, así que se fue de vuelta a su sección.

Cerca de una hora y media después, Zuko salía de las duchas de la Academia. Pocos quedaban ya por el lugar; él aguardaba por su tío, quien iría a ver a sus viejos compañeros de universidad. Escuchó unos golpes en el gimnasio. Extrañado se dirigió hacia allá, seguro de que todos ya habían dejado el entrenamiento por ese día. Se encontró con la muchacha de negro cabello lanzando trozos de piedra a diestra y siniestra, saltando por ahí y allá, como si estuviera luchando contra alguien. Al cabo de menos de dos minutos se detuvo, con el sudor recorriéndole la frente y el cuello. Dejó la posición ofensiva que había tomado y se relajó, inspirando hondamente.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo de pronto—, no tienes que esconderte.

Zuko sabía que le hablaba a él, y nada le extrañó más. ¿Cómo podía verlo, más aún cuando ella era ciega? Salió detrás de la muralla que pensaba lo ocultaba de ella para ponerse en evidencia, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para poder defenderse, pues fue la voz de su tío la que sonó en la sección de maestros tierra.

—Veo que ya se conocen —dijo Iroh, adentrándose por el segundo acceso a la sección de tierra en compañía de sus viejos compañeros de universidad, los tres jefes de cada elemento—. Me han ahorrado tiempo. —Se volteó hacia la muchacha y le dirigió una sonrisa, como si ella fuera a verla—. Un placer volver a verte, Toph.

—Temo no poder decir lo mismo —replicó ella, con un tono ligeramente teñido de burla, mientras se volteaba en su dirección. Tanto su tío como ella soltaron una risa.

—Te presento a Toph, Zuko. —Esta vez su tío se dirigió a él—. Toph, él mi sobrino.

La chica le dirigió una mirada, o algo así pensaba el muchacho, ya que sabía que ella no podía verlo realmente. Era bastante incómodo a decir verdad. Ella volvió a ignorarlo.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —le preguntó a su tío.

Bumi parecía divertido con la situación, mientras que los otros maestros guardaban silencio. Iroh pareció detectar la interrogante en el rostro de su sobrino, y de inmediato se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

—Toph vivirá conmigo por algún tiempo.

**...**

**¡Hola!**

He vuelto con otro capítulo y, bueno, esto salió xD  
No sé qué opinan ustedes, pero a mí realmente me gusta ver a estos tres maestros juntos en situaciones de no-guerra, creo que son divertidos :P

Gracias por sus reviews, son los mejores por apoyar esta locura(?)

_**¡Adioses, que tengan una linda semana~!**_


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**III**

Desde que su tío hubo dicho aquellas palabras, apenas había pasado una semana. Con los estudios y el trabajo no tenía el tiempo para saber los detalles, pero no había otra cosa que inquietara su mente más que aquella chica viviendo con Iroh; deseaba saber qué ocurría en aquella casa, sin embargo, no podía llegar y preguntárselo directamente, ni siquiera a su primo, Lu Ten, quien pasaba ocasionalmente por ahí algunas veces al mes.

¿Cómo es que esa tal Toph había conocido a su tío? ¿Qué clase de relación mantenían? ¿Estaría relacionada tal vez con Lu? ¿Una amiga o... o una novia quizás?

—Concéntrate en lo que haces, Zuko. —La voz de Jeong Jeong podía ser realmente molesta a veces.

Desde que había subido de nivel en su calidad de alumno, Jeong Jeong era cada vez más insoportable, recalcándole cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de que estaba donde estaba debido a la amistad con su tío. En momentos como aquellos envidiaba a los chicos de Tierra, pues Bumi seguía tan hilarante como siempre (y Pakku tan _de hielo_ como cada día) y parecía que él se divertía más en su trabajo.

Cuando su hora de entrenar terminó no pudo evitar caminar hacia la sección de maestros tierra como cada ocasión en la semana, espiando a aquella muchacha y su habilidad. Ya sabía que no podía ocultarse de ella, y aun así le gustaba verla escondido tras una de las murallas. Después de unos minutos, se marchaba a su departamento, frustrado por no ser capaz de llevar el control que ella parecía dominar a la perfección: no sólo Bumi tenía una excelente relación con ella, sino que parecía fascinado con sus movimientos y su habilidad, le daba consejos que calificaban como personales y reían juntos. Estaba seguro de que jamás había escuchado algo cercano a una risa escapar de los labios de Jeong Jeong. No es como si le importara realmente tener una buena relación con su maestro, ambos eran de caracteres muy diferentes, no obstante, le molestaba aquella picazón en el cuello cuando veía al par de maestros tierra tan conectados el uno con el otro.

Llegó a tirarse sobre su cama, agotado por un viernes que fue más duro que cualquier otro día de la semana, contrario a lo que habitualmente se creía. Sentía los hombros pesados, ni siquiera tenía deseos de cerrar la ventana junto a su cama que permitía el ingreso del aire nocturno. De reojo vio la luna llena ocupando el cielo.

_«Debe ser por eso_ —pensó—_. La luna no me ayuda exactamente.»_

Decidió dormir así, sintiendo el frío viento rozando su piel.

Cuando llegó la mañana, el cálido roce de los rayos del sol lo reconfortaron.

Como un niño que no quiere despertar, se retorció entra las sábanas que poco lo cobijaron durante la noche. Le agradaba el calor, sentía su cuerpo vivo cuando el aire le faltaba por cansancio al saber que su sangre fluía caliente por sus venas. No concebía como los maestro Agua podían sentirse a gusto entre el hielo, cuando la sangre se congela en tu interior. Para él, no había nada más cómodo y agradable que sentir calor sobre la piel, esa sensación abrigadora que recorre cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cuando un escalofrío de placer te recorre la espalda por un cálido roce.

Tenía unas semanas de descanso en la universidad debido a las vacaciones, así que se dio el lujo de quedarse unos minutos en la misma posición, disfrutando de aquel pequeño placer que consideraba sagrado.

Recordó las vacaciones de verano cuando su madre estaba con él, y cómo ella iba a despertarlo acariciándole el rostro con sus manos suaves y gentiles. Se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro: el tacto no era el mismo, y la piel acariciada lo era mucho menos.

Mientras se preparaba el desayuno sonó el teléfono, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era su primo quien llamaba. Estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad luego de un viaje de negocios y quería que fuera a la casa de su tío, ya que sabía que sus vacaciones habían comenzado y era un buen momento para almorzar juntos. La llamada, bastante breve por lo demás, no hizo alusión alguna a la muchacha que él sabía vivía con su tío Iroh en esos momentos. No creía que Lu Ten desconociera su existencia. De cualquier forma, se dio cuenta de que sería la primera vez que visitara a su tío desde que la conociera a _ella_.

Perdido en las razones que había tenido para no ir a verlo en una semana completa —cosa que jamás había ocurrido, siempre iba a su casa al menos dos veces por semana—, el agua que había puesto a calentar para tomar té estaba haciendo ruido hacía rato, y tiempo le costó darse cuenta. Salido del trance, aun cuando usara todo el tiempo del desayuno en ello, no pudo dar con la respuesta a su pregunta.

Mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en departamento recibió otra llamada, esta vez de Iroh.

—¿Cómo estás, querido sobrino? —dijo el hombre por teléfono. Zuko casi podía visualizar cómo jugaba con sus piezas de _Pai Sho_ mientras hablaba con él—. No he sabido de ti en esta semana. Te ha llamado Lu, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien, gracias, tío. —Dejó lo que estaba haciendo un momento, como buscando una excusa—. He estado ocupado esta semana, como fue la última de clases, todo es complicado. —Ni siquiera él parecía convencido de sus palabras—. Y sí, Lu me ha llamado para invitarme a almorzar.

—Entonces puedo contar con tu presencia. —El hombre hacía una afirmación, no una pregunta. A veces a Zuko le molestaba la templanza con la que hablaba su tío, y más aún cuando parecía seguro de sus palabras. Envidia, era quizá la palabra más adecuada.

_«Más sabe el diablo por viejo»_, se dijo para sus adentros.

—Sí, iré —respondió, parco, como siempre.

—Genial —exclamó entonces—. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no pongo mesa para cuatro. —La voz de su tío hacía una alusión obvia, tanto que casi podía palpar la añoranza que expedían—. Bueno, nos vemos, querido sobrino —se despidió.

Antes de darse cuenta, la llamaba había finalizado.

_«Entonces ella sigue allí.»_

Terminó lo que estaba haciendo antes de salir de su departamento. Hizo el mismo camino de siempre, cruzando las mismas calles que cruzaba todos los días, hasta que calló en cuenta de la esquina en la que estaba parado. Era la misma en la que la había conocido, donde la vio correr con decisión y donde ella le cayó encima. Fue allí donde vio esos ojos extraños, perturbados y con algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces: era unos ojos grises llenos de miedo.

**...**

_**¡Holas!**_

Pues, me he demorado mucho, lo siento, y mi única escusa es que me agota demasiado el trabajo de verano en el que estoy.  
Es terrible que terminara la escuela para ser promotora de ropa escolar xD  
Bueno, termina el mes y termina mi trabajo, pero comienzo la universidad D:

**¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo~!**


	4. Parte IV

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**IV**

La casa de su tío era de un tamaño considerable, si se tomaba en cuenta que él se había retirado hacía mucho de los negocios familiares. Desde la muerte de su esposa tras el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Iroh fue alejándose cada vez más de los negocios que antes satisfacían sus necesidades más básicas, y fue tomándole aprecio a otras cosas que, según sus cercanos (entre ellos su propio hermano menor), fueron haciéndolo más débil. Ver a su hijo jugar con sus primos mientras bebía té con Ursa, acomodados en la terraza de su hogar, se convirtió en el mayor placer que podía alcanzar, y continuó en ello después de venderle a su hermano menor su parte de la empresa para desligarse de todo; todo hasta que aquella mujer de dulce sonrisa desapareció también de sus vidas. Después de aquel accidente, Ozai se volvió celoso del tiempo que su primogénito pasaba con él, y casi todo contacto se cortó.

Iroh poseía un alma tranquila, jamás se exaltaba (a menos que una pieza de su preciado _Pai Sho_ desapareciera sin dejar rastro) ni mucho menos elevaba la voz al discutir; era un hombre comprensivo, siempre buscaba los porqués detrás de acciones que parecían extrañas y, usualmente, llegaba a una conclusión acertada. Quizá por ello a Zuko le era más fácil tratar con su tío que con su propio padre, y es que dos seres tan parecidos de carácter trataran de convivir en paz, cuando se trataba de personalidades explosivas al menos, y nada más tenían en común, era prácticamente imposible.

A pesar de todo, en el momento en el que golpeó la puerta que había golpeado durante toda su vida, se sintió como un extraño que quería entrar a un hogar que no le pertenecía. Por algún motivo, sintió que aquella semana de ausencia había mermado (más de lo que podría haber admitido) en la relación con su tío, la única _familia_ que le quedaba.

Fue su primo Lu quien abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar entre sonrisas y saludos, anunciándole que estaban todos en el patio. _«Todos»_, se repitió para sus adentros. Ya no era «mi padre y yo» lo que salía de los labios de Lu Ten. El lugar en la terraza que ocupó su madre años atrás, cuando la vida parecía perfecta, era ahora cubierto por una chica que nada se parecía a ella. Ursa tenía un cutis de un tono más vivo y mucho menos sucio que la piel de aquella muchacha, sus ojos castaños resplandecían con una dulzura que parecía jamás haber aparecido en las írises de la joven, y sus labios tendían a curvarse con una frecuencia casi abrumadora, contrario al gesto altanero de aquella dueña de un ceño siempre fruncido. Además, su madre jamás habría lucido aquellos pies descalzos cuyas plantas estaban llenas de tierra como si fueran trofeos de guerra.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste, querido sobrino —dijo su tío, en medio de una carcajada que le había arrancado una lágrima de uno de sus ojos—. Ven, siéntate, que tu primo nos estaba contando acerca de su viaje.

En efecto, Lu retomó una historia sobre unas vivencias mientras estaba en el extranjero. No eran tan graciosas como para haber obtenido aquella reacción en su tío, pero eran los comentarios anexos que hacía Toph al respecto, de vez en cuando, lo que hacía reír al par de hombres como si hubiese sido lo más ingenioso del mundo. Zuko, por su parte, no les hallaba la menor gracia: es más, sus comentarios los consideraba absurdos y vulgares. Sobre todo vulgares.

Sin embargo, más que reparar en la clase de comentarios que hacía y la reacción que éstos provocaban, algo no podía escapar de su mente: ¿Cómo podía demostrar aquella fachada despreocupada cuando ante él, algunas semanas atrás, había manifestado unos ojos tan atemorizados por un segundo? Lo mismo ocurría en la Academia, donde sus comentarios y sonrisas mordaces le daban un aspecto de una chica que parecía tenerlo todo y no importarle, cuando en realidad tenía nada y afectarle tanto como para darle una vez, y tan sólo una vez, aquella mirada.

¿Por qué (también) la había recibido su tío en su casa? ¿Qué sabía ese hombre con una sonrisa tan dispuesta que él no? ¿Por qué parecía ser él el único en darse cuenta que ese ambiente de felicidad tan plena que todos mostraban no era más que una mentira? ¿Sería acaso porque él había vivido en una antes, con unos padres que aparentemente lo amaban y una hermana que decía admirarlo...?

—Zuko —le llamó Lu, por cuarta vez en ese momento, sin que él se diera cuenta antes—. Vamos, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

El joven asintió, ligeramente aturdido, y se levantó para seguir a su primo al interior de la casa. Lu Ten parecía más animado de lo normal, y es que una ligera sonrisa afloraba de sus labios sin la necesidad de que algo pasara en _ese_ momento. También estaba mucho más conversador de lo usual, queriendo saber todo de él y si algo había cambiado en los últimos días. Parte de Zuko creía que su primo realmente quería saber si algo había cambiado entre él y su tío (y es que no se le escaparon las ligeras miradas melancólicas que le dirigía Iroh), cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia. Para él, al menos, nada había cambiado. Así lo quería creer, y así se lo hizo saber a su primo. Entonces el mayor de ambos hizo un comentario que logró captar su atención.

—¿Sabes? De cierta forma me alegra que Toph esté en esta casa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó entonces Zuko mientras llevaba los cubiertos a la mesa. En esa casa el único personal de servicio que existía era el que venía una vez a la semana para limpiar; por lo demás, Iroh hacía las cosas del día a día.

—Bueno... —Zuko pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Lu se teñían de un suave rosa, al mismo tiempo que rascaba una de éstas con su dedo—. Suena egoísta, lo sé —admitió, bajando la mirada a los platos que colocaba en la mesa, deteniéndose en ellos quizá más tiempo del necesario—. Conmigo de viaje la mayor parte del tiempo, tú en los peores momentos de la universidad... No sé, me alegra que mi padre tenga a alguien con quien compartir el día.

Le otorgó entonces una ligera sonrisa, aparentando que todo estaba bien. Zuko sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, él las dio muchas veces en el pasado a su madre luego de discutir con su padre, asegurándole que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que no le molestaban sus palabras. Entonces se cuestionó si Ursa se habría dado cuenta, con la misma facilidad que él en ese momento, que aquellas curvaturas de labios eran tan falsas.

—¿Por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Iroh, apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta del jardín al comedor junto con la chica—. Si no comemos pronto la comida se sobre coserá.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó Lu Ten—. Zuko me estaba contando cómo le iba en la universidad.

Iroh asintió y quiso saber lo mismo mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa para comer. Aunque no tenía cómo probarlo, Zuko sentía que aquella chica sabía que tanto él y su primo mentían, algo en la forma de mirarlo se lo decía.

**...**

_**¡Hola!**_

Oh, lo sé, ¡han pasado siglos desde que subí un capítulo! (Son exageraciones, lo sabemos, pero ya va casi un mes para unas cuantas palabras de capítulo :c)

Terminé hace dos semanas de trabajar, pero entré a la Universidad casi de inmediato y ya estoy comenzado a sentir sus efectos, es difícil el cambio con respecto a la escuela. Trato de escribir cuando puedo, pero hay días en que llego tan cansada que apenas caigo en mi cama duermo, o si intento escribir, no se me ocurre qué decir; esos difíciles bloqueos, cómo los odio.

Pero bueno, doy lo mejor de mí ^^

_**¡Saludos a todos!**_


	5. Parte V

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**V**

Por la tarde disfrutaron de la brisa en la terraza del jardín, tomando el té que Iroh había preparado especialmente por la ocasión. A pesar de que Zuko jamás había sido de los más parlantes, Lu Ten sentía que ahora estaba más callado de lo habitual. Quizá por eso y para olvidar también sus propias palabras dichas algunas horas atrás le pidió algo que sabría le gustaría: lo retó a un duelo de maestros, como siempre lo hicieran cuando eran niños, costumbre que habían perdido con el paso de los años y la reducción del tiempo juntos.

Zuko entonces pareció reaccionar, y con gusto legítimo aceptó.

Iroh lo celebró también por su parte, comentándole a Toph todas las vivencias que antes habían ocurrido en esa casa entre ambos chiquillos, arrancándole una que otra risa cuando Lu Ten reclamaba desde la distancia que lo había escuchado y que lo avergonzaba. Cuando Zuko era el aludido, éste prefería hacer oídos sordos y concentrarse en su oponente, aun cuando a sus oídos llegaba la risa exagerada de esa chica.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no podía negar, era el hecho de que ella parecía genuinamente interesada en las historias de su tío.

_«Me alegra que mi padre tenga a alguien con quien compartir el día»_, aquellas palabras de su primo resonaron de pronto, y no pudo evitar sonreír tanto feliz como ligeramente triste. Antes era él quien compartía el día a día con su tío. Quizá antes, cuando era él el protagonista y Lu Ten estaba distante, su primo llegó a sentir lo mismo.

De pronto la tierra bajo uno de los pies de Zuko desapareció unos cuantos centímetros hacia abajo, y él cayó de espaldas justo para ver como una llamarada pasaba frente a sus ojos. Uno de sus brazos logró detenerlo antes de tocar el suelo. Lu Ten tenía el puño en su dirección, y su mirada era ciertamente de miedo; no el mismo miedo que antes vio en aquellos ojos grises, uno que tenía de recibir daño, era lo contrario, un miedo de _hacer_ daño. Cuando miró en dirección a si tío, aun en la misma posición, vio como éste sostenía la taza frente a su boca, también paralizado. Toph, por su parte, bebía tranquilamente, aparentemente ajena a lo sucedido.

—Zuko, yo... —Lu Ten parecía consternado—. Yo lo siento, de verdad, creí que...

—No —le detuvo él, parándose—. Es mi culpa, estaba desconcentrado —añadió, viendo el hoyo bajo uno de sus pies—. Siento haberte asustado. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Gracias, Toph —añadió su primo, alzando la voz y haciendo una seña, como si ella pudiera verle.

Zuko se volteó entonces a ella. Uno de sus pies estaba lejos del otro, fuera de la protección de la mesa, y bastó un movimiento de éste para que la tierra antes desaparecida volviera a su lugar.

—¿Mejor nos tomamos un descanso? —preguntó su primo, haciéndole una seña para que volvieran a sentarse junto a los demás. Cuando le siguió, Lu continuó a la casa y volvió unos minutos después con fría limonada y un par de vasos—. Gracias de nuevo, Toph —dijo, tendiéndole un vaso—. No es mejor que el té de mi padre, pero refresca.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aceptándolo y bebiendo un poco.

—Toph es una excelente maestro tierra —dijo Lu a Zuko, como si éste no lo supiera—. Ella ve de una forma distinta a nosotros, usa las vibraciones de la tierra. Está mucho más conectada a su elemento.

—Estoy seguro que Zuko ya lo sabe —comentó Iroh, ya habiendo recuperado la paz en su rostro—. Ambos van a la Academia.

—¡Vaya!, no lo sabía. Nunca me lo dijiste —añadió, viéndola a ella.

—No lo vi necesario —contestó Toph, concentrada en ambos vasos frente a ella. Nada más parecía importarle.

—Agradezco que estuvieras pendiente de nosotros —suspiró Lu Ten—. No sé qué habría pasado si no.

Zuko no sabía si sentirse molesto por tanto agradecimiento hacia ella o por (inconscientemente, esperaba) tanta alusión a su falta de concentración. Prefirió optar por lo segundo. No obstante, cuando iba a decir algo, su tío interrumpió para ir a preparar más té, y Lu Ten se ofreció para ayudarlo, dejándolos a ambos en la soledad del jardín mientras la brisa se hizo presente de una forma que casi parecía estar coludida con sus parientes para hacerlos interactuar.

—Hace un poco de frío —comentó Zuko, frotando sus brazos desnudos. El sudor de algunos momentos atrás estaba mermando en él.

—Pareces una princesa —objetó Toph, bebiendo de la limonada con hielo—. El clima está bien, tú no.

—¿Qué...? —Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a aquello, ¿por qué parecía querer molestarlo?

Suspiró cansado y decidió permanecer en silencio, moviendo su pie impaciente.

—¿Podrías dejar tu pierna tranquila? —preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca—. Haces que me duela la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? —bramó Zuko, ya sin saber qué hacer—. No te he hecho nada como para que me trates de esa forma.

—Yo trato de esta forma a todo el mundo —se defendió, también alzando la voz.

—No a mi tío y a mi primo.

—Eso es porque ellos son personas agradables.

—¿Y yo no lo soy? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

—¡Ni me interesa conocer a quien cae sobre otras personas en medio de la calle!

—¡¿De qué...?! ¡Así que sigues resentida por ese día! —exclamó—. ¡Yo no me tiré sobre ti, evité que te atropellaran, loca!

—¡Y así dices ser agradable!

—¡Nadie puede ser agradable con una loca como tú! ¡Loca! —agregó, sin saber qué más gritar, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

De pronto ella se levantó, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de forma dramática, y dijo como si nada:

—Sí alcanzaba a cruzar la calle antes de que ese auto pasara —sentenció, yéndose al interior de la casa.

Antes de que Zuko la contradijera, su silla se fue hacia un lado y el dio a parar en el suelo. Al mirar, una porción de tierra había emergido del jardín en dirección a su asiento. Frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de quién lo había hecho.

No había forma de que pudieran llevarse bien, ni siquiera por su tío, quien llegó (por cierto) cuando él se estaba levantando del suelo, cargando con una bandeja con té.

—¿Y Toph? —preguntó, mirando en dirección contraria a por donde había llegado.

—¡Y yo qué sé! —bufó Zuko, limpiándose inútilmente la ropa.

Lu Ten soltó una pequeña risa mientras tocaba el hombro de su padre, quien tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

**...**

_**¡Hola!** _Después de siglos (otra vez) me aparezco para escribir un par de palabras de esta pareja.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, este capítulo me bajó de golpe y lo escribí ayer, después de un laaaaargo bloqueo respecto a la historia —ya saben, desde marzo que no me dignaba a aparecer por estos lados—, en parte por la universidad y en parte porque me concentré más en otro de mis proyectos, a aquél le tengo un final mucho más claro que a éste, aún experimento por ser mi primer intento Toko.

Pero bueno, aquí estoy :D (en parte(?))

**_Saludos~!_**


	6. Parte VI

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**VI**

De esta su Tío no se escapaba. No señor.

Zuko obligó tanto a Iroh como a Lu Ten a que lo acompañaran al interior de la casa para decirles a ambos unas cuantas cosas. Básicamente, estaba harto de todo aquel asunto que involucraba a su familia con esa chica extraña, maleducada y, por sobre todo, desagradable. Quería que le explicaran todo de una buena vez. Se lo debían. ¡Ella lo había atacado, por todos los cielos!

—Creo que estás exagerando —murmuró Lu Ten, luego de algunos segundos de silencio—. Toph es una chica muy agradable, si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla...

—¡¿El tiempo de conocerla?! —exclamó, atónito, el muchacho—. ¡Ella me atacó! ¡A-ta-có!

—No te atacó —refutó su primo.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Ya basta los dos —interrumpió Iroh, con aquel tono sereno que sólo enfurecía más a su sobrino—. Zuko, estás precipitándote, las cosas no son lo que parecen ser, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Entonces dime de una vez cómo son las cosas —sentenció—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde te conoce, tío? ¿Por qué está viviendo aquí, contigo? ¿Dónde rayos están sus padres?

—Muertos.

Quien dijo aquellas palabras no fue su tío, tampoco Lu Ten. Toph estaba de pie en la sala, bajo el umbral de la puerta, a espaldas de Zuko. Cuando el muchacho se volteó no se encontró con una chica al borde del llanto, angustiada, ni mucho menos triste: su rostro era serio; su pose, altanera; y su voz, neutra. Zuko jamás habría creído que alguien podía decir con tamaña facilidad y normalidad aquella palabra (y todo lo que ella conllevaba) como ella lo estaba haciendo. Casi parecía una trivialidad.

—Tu tío es un viejo amigo de mis padres, y me está haciendo el favor de recibirme por un tiempo. Lo de ir a la Academia fue su idea también —agregó, girando el rostro hacia otro lado, como se quisiera evitar las miradas que sabía estaban sobre ella.

Zuko guardó silencio, por supuesto. ¿Qué más podido hacer? Lu Ten le dedicaba de esas miradas obvias. Su tío Iroh suspiraba. Bien, asumía su falta de tacto, ¡¿era necesario condenarlo de esa forma?! No era su culpa después de todo, a él nada le habían informado (era obvio que su primo era más conocedor que él de los pormenores de la chica).

—¿Algo más que la princesa desee saber? —preguntó la chica, notoriamente sarcástica—. Bien, me retiro entonces —murmuró seria.

Esa muestra de buenos modales lo desconcertó un poco. Zuko se sabía avergonzado y con la mejillas rojas, aquella no había sido de sus mejores jugadas.

—Iré a hablar con ella más tarde —dijo antes de que su primo y su tío se apresuraran con lo que _debía_ hacer.

Sin embargo, el 'más tarde' nunca llegó. La joven permaneció alejada de los demás por el resto de la tarde, y Zuko veía como el cielo anaranjado le indicaba que debía emprender la partida. Se despidió de ambos hombres y dedicó una última mirada al pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de ella, marchándose con el sabor amargo en la boca.

Durante la siguiente semana no asistió a la Academia, debía preparar exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y hasta el trabajo se volvió más complicado. Realmente extrañaba a Jeong-Jeong, comenzaba a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar día a día por no hacer el ejercicio al que se había acostumbrado. Esa tarde había vuelto a discutir con un compañero y su jefe le había dado una advertencia. Nada estaba saliendo bien. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y realizó unos cálculos: si se apresuraba podía recoger algo de ropa de su departamento y pasar por la Academia para la última sesión del día. Si tenía suerte Chan estaría por allí.

El viejo maestro fuego se sorprendió de verlo (y se lo hizo notar, por supuesto, él odiaba la inconsistencia) pero de igual forma le permitió ingresar a la clase que había comenzado cuatro minutos atrás. La sesión transcurrió con normalidad; Zuko realmente se sintió mejor luego de que el sudor recorriera cálido su cuerpo y el aire abandonara sus pulmones con insistencia. Extrañaba esa sensación de fatiga. Los demás abandonaron la sala y Jeong-Jeong se quedó viéndole insistentemente. Sabía que quería hablar con él, y sospechaba el motivo.

—Tu tío está preocupado por ti, Zuko —le dijo sin rodeos—: cree que te sobre exiges demasiado. Yo no lo considero así —añadió rápido—, dejaste mis clases como si nada, así que asumo has tenido más tiempo para ti.

El muchacho no contesto, prefirió aguardar por la advertencia que sabía vendría.

—Si te vuelves a ausentar por otra semana, no te molestes en volver. Mi amistad con tu tío no me hará cambiar de parecer otra vez —advirtió mientras lo dejaba solo.

Zuko suspiró. Su semana no había comenzado bien y terminó peor, dos advertencias eran demasiadas. Se pasó la mano por el pecho, removiendo con la camiseta el sudor que comenzaba a enfriarse; le siguió el rostro y el cabello; ahogó un grito en su garganta. Escuchaba la sección de los maestros tierra, la algarabía de Bumi y los ataques que ella realizaba. Recordó que nunca se había disculpado con la chica. Después de unos minutos abandonaba las duchas con el bolso sobre sus hombros, sabía que ella seguía ahí, Bumi realizaba mucho ruido. Si bien no entendía cómo ella se llevaba tan bien con su tío, tampoco comprendía su afinidad con el maestro tierra.

Se marchó de allí al cabo de unos segundos.


	7. Parte VII

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**VII**

La presencia de Toph en su vida se convirtió en algo constante, y también lejano.

La veía casi casi todos los días en la Academia, los fines de semana en la casa de su tío, y si bien la charla del _'más tarde'_ nunca había llegado, su (escasa) relación no había empeorado de forma categórica: básicamente seguían ignorándose mutuamente, ella respondía mordazmente a cada oportunidad que tenía para con él y Zuko se mordía la lengua para no causar más problemas como los que ocasionó. En la sección de los maestros tierra la observaba en la distancia, le gustaba su postura y su técnica, aunque a veces carecía de paciencia. De hecho, en más de una ocasión había golpeado a Chan por meterse en su sección cuando ya acababa la última sesión del día e insistía con que entrara a competir junto a él al pro bending. Zuko reía por lo bajo, las muecas que ella realizaba cuando era interrumpida le divertían. Siempre se marchaba en silencio, sabía que ella era consciente de su presencia pero ninguno decía algo. A veces se encontraba allí con su tío que venía a buscar a su pequeña protegida, y charlaban hasta que ella llegaba toda hecha sonrisas para un viejo hombre que, aunque no fuera su pariente, se había convertido en una luz presente en su invariable oscuridad.

Ese día en particular Iroh llevaba ya media hora de retraso, llovía demasiado y Zuko sólo esperaba que su tío llegara para marcharse rumbo a su propio hogar; no confiaba en que la chica, conectada a su elemento o no, pudiera llegar sola a casa con semejante clima. Ambos aguardaban en la sección de maestros tierra completamente en silencio, ella sentada en el suelo y él apoyado en una muralla, sólo se oía el ruido de Bumi en la sala de al lado. Discutía con Pakku, como siempre.

Luego de algún rato Lu Ten lo llamó y confirmó sus sospechas: su tío no iba a poder ir ese día, y estaría muy agradecido si él (sí, él) se hiciera cargo de la chica por esa noche. Le mandaba saludos, por cierto. Zuko colgó su teléfono y se quedó viendo insistentemente la pantalla. ¿Realmente lo someterían a aquello?

—No podrá venir, ¿cierto? —dijo ella. Suspiró y estiró sus brazos, arqueando su espalda con pereza—. Bueno, a veces las tragedias pasan. ¿Qué harás, princesa? —preguntó entonces, viéndolo con sus ojos grises—. ¿Me llevarás tú a casa de Iroh o me quedo contigo?

No quería, realmente no quería llevársela consigo a su departamento pero, siendo éste financiado en parte por su tío, pagaba en parte ese favor al llevársela consigo; no tendría sentido ir a la casa de Iroh y luego volver en medio de la lluvia siendo que vivía a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

Fue su turno de suspirar y se levantó, yendo hacia la entrada de la academia.

—¿En qué clase de mansión vives, princesa? —preguntó ella en cuanto le dio alcance.

—En uno de treinta y ocho metros cuadrados, _mi Dama_ —contestó sardónico. Extendió su paraguas y aguardó afuera por ella—. ¿Vienes?

Caminaron en silencio las siete cuadres que separaban la Academia de su departamento. Mientras aguardaban en una esquina Zuko recordó que aquella era _la esquina_ en que la vio por vez primera. _«¿Por qué correría de esa forma?_ —se preguntó entonces. Parte de él lo había olvidado—_. ¿Tenía miedo realmente?»_

Cuando llegaron a su departamento ella estaba mojada en casi su totalidad. Por más que Zuko frenara su andar para compartir el paraguas ella insistía con quedarse atrás. Ahora recordaba porqué esa niña lo sacaba de sus casillas. Dejó el paraguas en la entrada y colgó su abrigo, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos dejaron sus respectivos bolsos en el suelo. Toph de inmediato se sacó los zapatos, disfrutando del roce de la alfombra con la piel endurecida de sus pies. Zuko le indicó dónde estaba el baño para que se diera una ducha.

—Tomaré una de tus toallas —obvió ella, dirigiéndose al armario como si conociera cada centímetro del lugar. El muchacho tuvo que reprimir aquel impulso por preguntar, recordando las palabras de su primo respecto a ella y su elemento.

_«Ella sabe por dónde camina _—recordó—_. Excepto aquella vez»_. El joven seguía preguntándose por aquel día de locos. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, sintiendo la textura de la piel quemada bajo la yema de sus dedos. Se preguntó entonces si ella vería el físico de las personas como veía los objetos con los que no tropezaba, si vería la barriga que su tío había cultivado con los años o aquella barba que le daba un toque de sabiduría, si vería el físico de Lu Ten, tan distinto al de su progenitor... Si lo vería a él, y a aquella cicatriz que lo marcaba desde su infancia.

Su vida después de aquel accidente no sólo había sido mala por la pérdida de su madre, los conflictos con su padre o su relación con su hermana, sino que la vida de un niño _normal_ era algo a lo que no podría volver a aspirar. Los niños eran crueles, más con quien era diferente, a sus compañeros de clase les encantaba recordárselo (y a su hermana también, para qué iba a mentir).

Suspiró cansado, sentado en el suelo junto al ventanal, apoyado en su cama: ese era todo su lujo, un departamento de dos habitaciones —la más pequeña con su cama y la otra con un sofá, una pequeña mesa anclada a la pared y la cocina— y un baño. Su único consuelo es que sólo le debía favores a su tío, se había podido desprender de su propia familia.

Toph salió de su baño al cabo de unos minutos, muy a gusto la ropa que también le había sacado del armario. Pasó a su lado y continuó su camino, entretenida en secarse con una toalla el cabello negro que le caía por los hombros. Lo primero en que reparó Zuko fue en sus pies descalzos, tan blancos como el resto de su piel cuando toda la tierra había sido arrancada de sus poros. Se veían endurecidos y agrietados, pero estaban limpios al fin y al cabo. Suspiró y fue su turno de entrar a la ducha.

Al abrir la llave el agua cayó fría como el hielo, espantándolo. Si había algo que no soportaba era el agua fría; eso iba bien para los maestros agua, no para él. El mar de la región de Ember era cálida en verano, incluso en invierno conservaba algo de calor.

Cuando salió de la ducha una estela de vapor salió con él; se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy cómoda en su cama, mirando el techo, con la toalla rodeando su cuello y sus manos tras la nuca. Se avergonzó de salir medio desnudo hasta que recordó que ella era ciega. Sin embargo...

—Toph... —Trató de sonar lo más casual posible, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía en esos momentos—. ¿Qué tanto puedes ver por medio de tu elemento?

—Formas, principalmente, sé dónde están las cosas y cuánto espacio ocupan. —Una sonrisa ácida se dibujó en sus labios—. Como el hecho de que llevas unos cinco minutos ahí parado, princesa.

Zuko no respondió.

Fue al armario y sacó una camiseta, imitando lo que ella hiciera algunos minutos atrás para secar su cabello. Estaba largo, llevaba algo más de un año sin cortarlo. Antes, cuando vivía con su padre, solía preocuparse de llevarlo siempre corto y bien arreglado; ahora, bien poco le importaba, pero podría darse un corte cuando tuviera algo de tiempo.

Ella estaba cómoda en su cama, y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse. Resignado se sentó al otro lado y trató de entablar una comunicación medianamente civilizada, pero fue inútil como siempre ya que ella o no le prestaba atención, o lo insultaba indirectamente.

Más tarde, cuando ya la noche era plena, temperatura estaba bajó drásticamente y ambos lo sintieron, pues Zuko no tenía calefacción en el departamento. Vio que ella se tomaba los pies descalzos para que éstos entraran en calor. A él el rostro le dolía ligeramente, soltaba uno que otro bufido y se palpaba la piel tirante.

—¿Qué te pasa, princesa? ¿Temes que tu delicado rostro se reseque con el clima?

Estaba harto de que le dijera princesa, harto de que lo menospreciara y se burlara de él, harto de todos, de la vida, del estrés, de las apariencias. Jaló la mano de ella y la pegó a su rostro casi a la fuerza. Toph demoró en mover sus dedos y aventurarse a deslizar sus dedos, Zuko perdió las fuerzas y soltó su mano; aquélla continuó ahí, tocando, sintiendo las arrugas. Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que unas palabras que él jamás creyó oír provenientes de ella se escaparon de sus labios.

**...**

**¡Hola!**

Luego de más de un mes sin actualizar (otra vez), aparezco con otro capítulo :D

Lo siento mucho, he estado demasiado estresada con los exámenes en la Universidad T_T Demoro, pero prometo que no tengo la historia tirada :c

Gracias a _**x**__**momo****-****chanx**_ (espero saber qué te pareció este capítulo) y a _**Hyaku chan **_(no me pareció raro, de hecho, me alegró bastante c:) por sus comentarios :)

_Para los demás, ¡no sean tímidos(?)! Agradezco sus favoritos y follow, pero me gustaría saber si siguen aquí (espero que así sea D:) y qué les ha parecido._

_**Saludos~!**_


	8. Parte VIII

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**VIII**

**...**

¿Había escuchado bien?

La mano de Toph se retiró lentamente y fue a parar junto a su propio cuerpo. Zuko se vio a sí mismo observándola, con el cabello aún húmedo sobre los hombros y la toalla que le rodeaba el cuello; habitualmente ella lo usaba recogido por lo que nunca había reparado en su largo, algunos centímetros por debajo del pecho. Parecía una chica menuda aunque estaba seguro que era todo menos indefensa: sus brazos parecían firmes, sus pies hacían de buena base y, con la certeza de verla todos los días en la academia, el muchacho sabía lo buena maestro tierra que era.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, notoriamente incómoda, y comenzó a mover sus dedos con impaciencia.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —atinó a decir el muchacho, espabilando de su ensueño.

—No me hagas decirlo otra vez, Chispitas.

—¿Qué? —repitió nuevamente, viendo como ella se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el sofá—. ¿"Chispitas"?

—Sí, ya no te llamaré princesa, pero debes tener un apodo.

Zuko la miró desde su dormitorio, sin entender cómo las cosas se habían distorsionado tanto en apenas unos minutos.

—Y bien, ¿qué hay para comer, Chispitas?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente divertido, y se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo que hacer para la cena: su despensa no era abundante, pero tenía confianza en sus habilidades culinarias como para que ella se declarara satisfecha. Por lo demás, no creía que fuera muy exigente.

—¿Qué opinas de arroz con cerdo?

—¿Con mucha soya? —replicó ella desde el sillón, aparentemente concentrada en otra cosa.

—No utilizo mucha soya, pero puedes echarle más a tu plato si gustas —le dijo mientras sacaba la carne del refrigerador. Debía ir pronto al supermercado, ya se le estaba acabando hasta el arroz en la despensa—. ¿Alguna otra exigencia?

—Con mucha cebolla. Ah, y no me gusta el huevo crudo. —Hizo una mueca—. Prefiero que esté bien cocido.

—Bien, mucha cebolla, huevo cocido. Lo tengo. —Terminó de sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador y los colocó sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cocina. Se le hizo extraño ocupar tanto espacio para cocinar, usualmente apenas si se preocupaba de prepararse algo para él, además solía traerse comida del restaurant. Suspiró. Sería una molestia tener a la chica por una noche, pero creía que se lo debía.

Durante los próximos minutos Zuko se encargó de poner el arroz a cocinarse, lavar las verduras y sazonar la carne mientras el aceite se calentaba. Tanto él como Toph aportaron con algunos comentarios que trataron de convertirse en una conversación, pero nada llegó a buen puerto. Ninguno de los dos participantes era bueno con las palabras, y aunque lo intentaran, seguían siendo torpes en tratar con otro ser humano.

—Tu tío habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes? —fue el último intento de la chica. Parecían dos completos extraños cuya única cosa en común era Iroh, y el cariño que ambos sentían por él.

—¿En serio? —Aquella frase no parecía muy creíble, menos después de las últimas semanas que habían pasado todos. La chica asintió—. ¿Qué dice sobre mí?

Ella pareció pensarse las palabras que iba a utilizar.

—Que eres joven, pero tienes el espíritu algo viejo.

—¡Qué!

—No lo dice como algo malo —aclaró ella, jugando con un adorno que tomó de la cocina—, más bien, parece que lo lamenta. Dice que has pasado por mucho desde que eras un niño, que has crecido cuando no era el tiempo y que eso ha envejecido tu alma.

—Ya veo... —Tal vez era cierto, Zuko no era del todo ajeno a las conjeturas de su tío. Desde la muerte de su madre y los problemas con su padre, Iroh estaba más atento de él y de sus acciones, actuando siempre como un consejero implacable y un hombre digno de la más alta confianza cuando se enfrentaba a cualquier clase de problema. A veces el muchacho creía que su tío lo conocía más que él a sí mismo—. ¿Tú que crees? —preguntó a la chica, retomando su atención—: ¿Crees que tengo un espíritu viejo?

—Creo que tienes el alma de un anciano, estoy segura que tu tío tiene un espíritu más joven y aventurero que tú —contestó ella con simpleza, la sencillez de una chica que ve el mundo desde una perspectiva extraña y simple—. Te complicas por cosas innecesarias, Chispitas. Relájate un poco.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Toph? —preguntó entonces; la duda le había venido de pronto, y no pudo detenerla a tiempo. La chica dejó de jugar con el adorno que mantenía entre sus dedos, sin comprender de dónde venía esa pregunta—. Si no quieres contarme, está bien —comprendió él.

—No, está bien. —Como si nada, de forma trivial, Toph volvió a jugar con la figurilla—. Cumplí diecisiete hace unos meses.

—¿No vas a la escuela? —Una vez abierta la llave de la curiosidad, Zuko no fue capaz de cerrarla.

—Tu tío consiguió maestros particulares para mí, creyó que sería lo adecuado dada mi situación. —Dejó el adorno en su lugar y se estiró cómodamente en el sofá—. ¿Cuánto falta para comer, Chispitas?

—Estoy esperando que el aceite esté bien caliente, no debe faltar mucho. —La cocina en su apartamento era eléctrica, sumamente engorrosa cuando de alta temperatura para cocinar se necesitaba. Por un momento sopesó la idea de aplicar algo de fuego a la fuente de acero pero la descartó tras recordar el motivo de que los departamentos no tuvieran acceso a gas o cualquier otro tipo de inflamables, pues era muy peligroso en espacios tan pequeños y con tanta gente concentrada a los alrededores.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que Zuko dejó la cocina para ir a su habitación a contestar. Era Iroh, por supuesto, que quería saber cómo estaban marchando las cosas entre ambos, además de disculparse él mismo por dejarlo en tal situación. Se alegraba, empero, de que no se hubieran matado a esa altura de la noche. El joven no encontró divertido el comentario de su tío, pero le siguió el juego y sentó en la cama, preguntándole cómo estaban las cosas por allá.

Se llevó el teléfono a la cocina para continuar en su labor, y la muchacha se acercó para hablar con su tío a través de él, cosa bastante incómoda por lo demás. Era difícil hacer tantas cosas a la vez, y tanto Iroh como Toph se empeñaban en hablar más y más fuerte. Terminó pasándole el teléfono a la chica para poder cocinar tranquilo, sin embargo, al darse vuelta pasó a llevar un extremo de la fuente que contenía el aceite y éste se esparramó por el piso, siendo apenas esquivado por su brazo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó la chica, volteándose hacia él.

—No, Toph, no te acerques...

Pero su advertencia fue demasiado tarde. De un salto Toph cayó hacia atrás y el teléfono se perdió en algún lugar de la sala. Y el grito de dolor llegó hasta los oídos de Iroh al otro lado de la línea.

**...**

Soy un asco de persona, lo sé :(  
Además de demorar un siglo, hacerle esto a la pobre Toph, merezco el infierno. Pero creo que es algo necesario para estos dos, creo que ese momento en la serie fue clave para ambos y, aunque ahora Zuko no fue directamente el culpable, sí estuvo involucrado.

He estado trancada con muchas historias, y ésta ha sido de la que menos me he preocupado, lo admito. De a poco voy retomando el hábito de escribir, creo que adentrarme en otros fandom y otros personajes es un buen ejercicio, y las historias cortas que publiqué a lo largo del año tienen esa ventaja, que son sólo de un capítulo y no debo retomarlas y seguirlas, que es lo que me ha costado.

Siento mucho la demora, actualizaré a cuenta gotas pero _**lo haré**_, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Dragnyk**, **xmomo-chanx**, **dany150599** y **Tokitou**, sé que fueron hace bastante pero siempre me alegra el leer sus palabras, como a cada escritor.

Saludos, espero leer sus comentarios :)


	9. Parte IX

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**IX**

**...**

En tan sólo un par de horas la noche había dado demasiados giros, más de los que Zuko estaba acostumbrado a soportar en su ajustada rutina.

En el pasillo que conectaba al área de urgencias el joven maestro fuego aguardaba por su tío Iroh y por Lu Ten. Estaba sentado, casi con la cabeza a la altura de las rodillas, cuando soltó un respingo y se puso de pie. El grito de dolor de Toph continuaba resonando en sus oídos mientras recordaba lo ocurrido. Luego de treinta segundos paseando a lo largo de un metro no fue capaz de seguir igual y volvió a tomar asiento; llevaba quince minutos en lo mismo.

El médico le había dicho que su actuar había sido el correcto dada la situación y el accidente, sin embargo él continuaba respingando en el pasillo. Cuando la chica cayó al suelo lo único a lo que atinó Zuko fue a tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla al baño para aplicarle agua fría; no hubo momento en su vida en el que deseara más ser un maestro agua para aliviar en algo su dolor. Mientras la muchacha balbuceaba incoherencias teñidas por su propia angustia y desesperación, Zuko fue al teléfono para llamar al hospital, encontrándose con que su tía continuaba en la línea preguntando incansablemente por lo ocurrido.

Apenas diciéndole adiós fue que el joven cortó la llamada y se comunicó con la línea de emergencias, explicándole en torpes frases a quien le atendiera lo que había ocurrido. Cortó al cabo de un minuto y corrió para tomar sus llaves y su chaqueta de la puerta de entrada, la puso sobre los hombros de la chica y nuevamente la cargó en sus brazos, esta vez para sacarla del departamento y llevarla al hospital. Suerte tenía que no vivía lejos.

Veinte minutos habían pasado de aquello y continuaba esperando, nuevamente de pie. Iroh y Lu Ten llegaron entonces, y Zuko pudo apreciar como no lo hacía en años un rostro perturbado en las facciones de su tío.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó el hombre, ligeramente fatigado por una caminata presurosa.

—Continúan atendiéndola —respondió él.

—¿Cómo fue que todo ocurrió? —cuestionó entonces Lu Ten.

—¡Fue un accidente! —Zuko alzó la voz más de lo debido, tanto que incluso miradas desde la sala de espera fueron en su dirección. Iroh tomó su hombro, haciéndole entender que su primo no le estaba recriminando la situación, pero que también estaba preocupado. Después de todo, él había cortado su llamado sin explicarle nada, y sólo lo llamó cuando la muchacha ya había sido ingresada a urgencias para atender sus quemaduras.

Luego de resumir todo lo ocurrido los tres procedieron a tomar asiento para seguir esperando.

El enfermero de turno salió de la sala en la que se encontraba la muchacha para comunicarles que todo estaba bien y que podían entrar a comprobar su (casi) perfecto estado. Y, en efecto, cuando los tres hombres ingresaron a la habitación se encontraron a la chica sentada en la camilla, balanceando sus pies en el aire mientras parecía mirar un punto fijo en el suelo. Su cabello negro alborotado y la ligereza con la que parecía estar sentada le daba un aspecto infantil, más del que Zuko aseguraba que tenía.

—¿Cómo te siente, Toph? —preguntó Iroh, con ese tono cariñoso que siempre ocupa con ella. Zuko se percató de que sólo entonces ella reparó en su presencia.

—Podría haberme ido peor —respondió ella con esa simpleza que la caracteriza, empero frunciendo los labios—. El enfermero dice que no puedo caminar todavía, aunque cojear se me da bastante bien —añadió, y es que sólo uno de sus pies había pisado el aceite hirviendo que había caído al suelo del pequeño departamento, el otro apenas si había recibido algo de daño.

—Si él lo dice, será mejor que le hagas caso —advirtió Lu Ten—. Será mejor esperar una segunda curación antes de atormentes al mundo con muletas, conozco a una chica que podría ayudarte a sanar más rápido. —Sonrió divertido entonces y miró en dirección a su primo—. Por mientras Zuko será feliz cargándote.

El aludido ni siquiera fue capaz de replicar ante la mirada que le daba su primo mayor, y terminó refunfuñando bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Bien —continuó Lu Ten con más ánimo—, dado que no hay de qué preocuparse, con mi padre haremos el papeleo necesario para irnos a casa. Zuko, quédate con Toph; Toph, estás a cargo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó el muchacho mirando a su tío, quien decidió encogerse de hombros y reír bajamente. El par dejó la habitación y el joven maestro fuego resopló. Al momento de pasar la mano por su rostro sus dedos se quedaron a la altura de su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo las marcas habían nacido producto de un accidente y que no lo habían abandonado jamás; aquellas marcas que habían cambiado su vida para siempre.

El silencio fue rápidamente instalado entre aquellas cuatro paredes mientras el muchacho continuaba recordando las horas pasadas: luego de que la chica llegara por primera vez a su hogar (a lo que él llamaba hogar) vinieron las peleas que él veía como inevitables, sin embargo fue cuando ella tocó la cicatriz que lo acompañaba en su día a día que, por sólo un instante, su relación cambió drásticamente.

_«Lo siento»_, ésas habían sido las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la muchacha cuando la rabia y el colapso se habían apoderado de su ser y lo habían hecho tomar la mano de la chica y plantarla en su rostro. _«Lo siento»_ fue lo que ella dijo luego de que sus pequeños dedos se aventuraran con cada arruga que era parte de su ser y calmaran la situación en la que se encontraban, se había disculpado como nunca antes lo había hecho con su persona. _«Lo siento»_ era lo que aquella chica había pronunciado antes de que él quemara sus pies.

Y la verdad era que él todavía no se había disculpado, ni por el incidente de ese día ni por ninguna otra discusión absurda en la que había caído para con la muchacha. Suspiró, otra vez, cuando ella se lo hizo notar con su habitual sarcasmo.

—¿Te quedarás donde mi tío esta noche? —preguntó entonces.

—Supongo, parece ser lo más adecuado. —Toph se enderezó su cuerpo—. A menos que quieras cederme realmente tu cama.

—No cuentes con ello.

—Ya lo suponía —rió la chica por un segundo. Zuko contuvo la respiración por ese mismo segundo—. Pero deberás llevarme al auto, Lu Ten dijo que yo estaba a cargo. Después de todo, quemaste mis pies.

—Lo siento, Toph —dijo Zuko, tan sencillo y rápido que le costó creer realmente que lo había dicho.

—Tranquilo, Chispitas, fue un accidente. —Toph le restó importancia al asunto como parecía hacerlo con todo, con aquella voz burlesca y esa sonrisa irónica—. Pero en cuento pueda volver a poner mis pies sobre la tierra, te aseguro que patearé tu trasero.

**...**

**¡Hola otra vez!**

Lo sé, soy de lo peor, siempre demoro mucho en actualizar, y para resumirles un poco (y tratar de excusar mi demora), he estado con mucho en la universidad. No me fue muy bien en el semestre regular y he decidido tomar cursos en verano (para que se hagan una idea, mi semestre regular termina en Noviembre, y Diciembre-Enero es el semestre de verano), cosa que realmente me ocupó demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera pensé en este fic.

Pero ya ven, adoro esta pareja y como les juré antes, **actualizaré** (eventualmente D:)

Generalmente les diría que no tengo fecha de actualización, pero en este caso tengo una meta de colgar el siguiente capítulo antes del 20 de este mes, así que me pondré a trabajar mucho en ello.

Espero no perderlos, y saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo.  
Sé que es corto, pero es una transición al siguiente que espero tenga un poco más de drama/acción/no-sé-cómo-decirle de esta pareja, y la historia, por supuesto.

Bueno, no los distraigo más.  
Espero leerlos **n_n**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	10. Parte X

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**X**

**...**

Zuko despertó en medio de la noche con el cuerpo agarrotado.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se dio cuenta de que los ojos le ardían, a pesar de que sus párpados habían estado un largo tiempo juntos y su cuerpo no estaba congestionado por alguna fiebre. Se preguntó cómo habría despertado si hubiera aceptado la invitación de su tío Iroh de pasar la noche en su casa. Seguramente Lu Ten lo habría despertado con un vaso de agua en el rostro como lo hacía cuando eran niños, anunciándole que el desayuno ya estaba servido; como él seguiría en la cama aunque ésta estuviera mojada, sería el turno de Iroh de hacer que el joven dejara las sábanas para comer algo antes de irse a la universidad para comenzar una semana de estudios antes de sus exámenes de final de semestre.

En lugar de disfrutar una mañana con buena comida y una animada charla (de la que seguramente sólo sería testigo en lugar de partícipe), Zuko llegó a su departamento para encontrar el desastre que tenía en la cocina, apenas en la entrada. Se lamentó con un profundo suspiro para colgar las llaves y hacer el amago de quitarse una chaqueta que no llevaba encima: sólo ahí recordó que no traía el abrigo consigo, y estaba seguro de que la muchacha se había ido sin él también. Con otro suspiró hizo la nota mental de buscarlo en el hospital en la tarde del otro día.

Limpió con toda clase de artilugios el suelo de la cocina para luego terminar de cocinar, en parte, lo que había preparado antes de que todo el accidente ocurriera. Guardó la mitad de todo en el refrigerador mientras ponía sólo una sartén con un poco de aceite a calentar para freír el cerdo antes de acompañarlo con cebolla, recalentó el arroz y se sirvió la comida en medio del silencio de su vivienda y el ruido de los vehículos y la vida en el exterior.

Luego de comer se fue a la cama sin ánimos de tomar una ducha y se lanzó a ella con el ventanal de su dormitorio abierto de par en par y sin siquiera esconderse entre las suaves sábanas que, hasta hace unas horas, iban a ser ocupadas por aquella chica que había llegado de pronto a su vida.

Con aquellos ojos grisáceos en mente fue que su cuerpo terminó cediendo al cansancio de aquel agitado día y se quedó finalmente dormido.

Y nada más al despertarse y pensar en lo que no ocurrió, fue que Zuko volvió a pensar en aquellos ojos grises, mientras trataba de despabilar su propia mirada y sus dormidos músculos. Se levantó con pesadez y cerró el ventanal. No había rastro de nubes en el cielo pero la temperatura del ambiente luego de la lluvia había bajado considerablemente; eran apenas las cuatro de la madrugada.

Volvió a acostarse y cubrió su cuerpo con toda prenda que tenía su cama, agradecido del calor que estaba ganando.

El departamento parecía más solitario de lo normal.

...

Por la mañana Zuko se encontró con la ropa de la muchacha tirada en su baño, por lo que añadió lavarla e ir a dejarla en su lista de quehaceres del día.

Luego de encargarse de todo partió temprano a la universidad y sólo salió de la biblioteca para asistir a alguna clase o para almorzar, y después de tanto tormento en los últimos días, había resultado ser un fructífero día en cuanto a su estudio.

Cerca de las ocho de la tarde, de camino a casa, aprovechó de ir al hospital a por su chaqueta. El paramédico que lo había recibido el día anterior le reconoció y supo que iba por su prenda, por lo que le pidió que esperar mientras la buscaba en la sala de descanso que tenían en el hospital (pues ahí la había dejado el enfermero el día anterior). Zuko le agradeció y se sentó en la sala de espera.

Cuando creyó que finalmente podría terminar bien el día e ir a su departamento para darse un merecido descanso, un hombre comenzó a formar un altercado en la recepción de urgencias, donde la mujer que atendía el mesón comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar ante un _paciente_ difícil.

El paramédico apareció entonces con su chaqueta en las manos, por lo que Zuko fue hacia él con la esperanza de irse lo antes posible.

—Por favor, saluda a Iroh de mi parte, y si ella tiene cualquier inconveniente, no duden en llamarme —dijo el muchacho, un joven que seguramente sería apenas unos años mayor a Zuko. Justo entonces el hombre en la recepción alzó la voz y todos voltearon en su dirección—. Vaya que es insistente —murmuró—. Ah, no es necesario que vengan al hospital. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ayudar en esto.

Zuko decidió esperar unos momentos antes de marcharse, pues aquél que creía era un _paciente difícil _no tenía es aspecto de ser un hombre enfermo. Tenía el rostro cuadrado y las facciones más duras que había visto en mucho tiempo, más que Pakku incluso. Sus cejas rectas y su ceño fruncido le daban una apariencia extraña, y su mentón rectangular parecía un bloque adicional en su rostro; el cabello negro le caía lacio por sobre los hombros, enmarcando una mueca de disgusto notoria.

El paramédico se acercó al hombre y le pidió que abandonara el recinto, o de lo contrario los guardias del lugar lo sacarían —y señaló, así, a los hombres que estaban llegando a la sala de espera.

—No podemos dar información de los pacientes que han estado en el hospital, es información privada. Por favor no insista.

El sujeto en cuestión se marchó disgustado, pasando por el lado de Zuko y dedicándole una mirada nada agradable, casi haciéndole notar que se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le incumbían al mirarlo.

Al cabo de un rato Zuko marchó a su hogar también, esperando no encontrarse con ese hombre tan extraño otra vez. Algo en su mirada negra le provocaba un escalofrío. Sólo durante el trayecto al departamento fue que el joven reparó en los dichos del paramédico. ¿De dónde conocía a su tío? No recordaba siquiera que se vieran el día de ayer, ya que tanto Iroh como Lu Ten trataron sólo con el enfermero que los atendió como con quienes atendían la recepción.

Tomó la ropa de Toph (que ya se encontraba seca luego de ser lavada y tendida en la mañana) y partió a la casa de su tío. Lu ten lo recibió sin ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, y lo invitó a pasar advirtiéndole que Iroh se encontraba atendiendo una llamada telefónica en esos momentos.

Entregándole la ropa de la muchacha a su primo, Zuko aguardó por su tío.

**...**

Llegué dos semanas después de mi meta, pero llegué **:D**(?)

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento mucho la demora, pero he llegado con esto y espero que sea de su agrado; soy sincera, sé que no digo mucho de la historia en sí pero es parte de la historia que todo sea tan jodidamente lento. Después de todo, los capítulos son muy cortos, trato de que apenas sobrepasen las mil palabras (una cosa personal que quise para esta historia) y en general escribo sobre 3 mil por capítulo; por eso, quizá, también parezca algo latoso cuando me pongo a escribir sin que haya diálogo entre los personajes.

Por eso (honestamente) no espero que me digan que este capítulo les encantó locamente (aunque me haría sonreír, no lo niego jaja), pero sí quisiera saber qué sienten respecto a la historia en su total (10 capítulos hasta ahora :o), si es que creen que las cosas van muy lentas o derechamente no sienten que estén avanzando en algo los personajes D:

Quiero agradecer a **Trece DB **_(por tu ánimo y los halagos respecto a mi manejo de los personajes, la verdad me alegra mucho saber que consideras que los he podido llevar bien, es lo que más espero saber cuando escribo (ya sabes, es el mayor reto de los escritores))_, a** Lostblueheart** **16**_ (siempre trataré de demorar lo menos posible, espero seguir contando contigo para los capítulos que siguen)_y a **dany150599**_(por tus palabras, me ha echo feliz que sigas aquí a pesar de haber perdido tu cuenta. Espero saber qué te ha parecido, intentaré mantener cierta constancia jajaja)_ por sus comentarios y los ánimos que me han dado, me han hecho muy feliz.

Gracias también a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o a su alerta de suscripción, espero poder contar con sus comentarios en un futuro próximo, ansío saber qué les parece la historia o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, siempre será bien recibida.

Bueno, me despido.

_**¡Saludos n_n!**_  
_Franela.-_


	11. Parte XI

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Avatar me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este FanFic que espero disfruten :)

* * *

**¡¿Acaso estás ciega?!**  
_Por Franela_

**XI**

**...**

En la Academia del Loto Blanco, Toph siempre entrenaba por su cuenta, lejos de los maestros novatos e incluso de aquellos que se aclamaban a sí mismos como los mejores maestros tierra de todos los tiempos. Inicialmente prefería mantenerse al margen de todos por considerarlos que simples niños que no conocían el mundo real, y que no estaban interesados en conocerlo. Sin embargo, destacaban algunos como el pequeño Poi, un maestro tierra de no más de diez años, que la admiraba enormemente y la reconocía como la mejor maestro tierra de la vida. Sólo por eso merecía un lugar en su corazón.

Poi fue el primero en acercársele, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de su ceguera y pidiéndole que le enseñara tierra control, ya que _no entendía al loco de Bumi como maestro_. Toph rió en ese momento, pues Poi declaró aquello sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y si ella sabía que el aludido maestro estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia ya podía imaginarse un rostro desfigurado por la pena y la súplica que haría hacia el pequeño para que le diera otra oportunidad de ser su maestro y guía.

A pesar de los ruegos de Bumi, el pequeño Poi se empecinó con ella, y esa fue la primera vez que Toph trató con otro maestro en la Academia. Resultó ser que Poi tenía un hermano gemelo, Ping, que era un no maestro y, contrario a lo que cualquiera creería, aquello era lo que más los unía. De hecho, Ping estaba presente en casi todas las sesiones, y cada vez que Poi dominaba una nueva técnica gracias a Toph, parecía más emocionado que el mismo Poi.

Fue esa tarde que, enseñándole a Poi una nueva postura que le ayudaría a levantar más peso, que Toph sintió algo extraño fuera de la Academia. Su pulso y su respiración comenzaron a acelerarse de tal forma que incluso Bumi pudo darse cuenta de su agitación.

**...**

Mientras Zuko aguardaba por su tío, no pudo evitar que toda clase de historias cruzaran por su cabeza. El tipo del hospital seguía rondando por sus pensamientos —de una forma nada agradable— y sabía que eso era sólo el comienzo; la recepcionista, el paramédico; Iroh y Lu Ten; Bumi y la academia incluso, todos y todo parecían estar relacionados con esta chica sin padres, con ella y con su tío Iroh.

¿Por qué era, siempre, el último en enterarse de las cosas?

Cuando no era más que un niño, y aquel fatídico día aconteció, pasaron semanas antes de que le dijeran que su madre había muerto: con su propio accidente y su propia vida en riesgo durante días, nadie creyó que debía saber la verdad, ni siquiera su tío. A pesar de que sabía que era en pos de su propio beneficio y recuperación, luego de que Iroh le contara la noticia estuvo casi dos años emitiendo sólo las palabras necesarias, encerrándose en su mundo de apatía y soledad, y el blanco de su indiferencia había sido principalmente aquel hombre cuya casa estaba visitando.

Cerró los ojos frustrado. Odiaba recordar aquella época de su vida y en especial la muerte de su madre, pero últimamente eran cosas que venían a su cabeza más seguido de lo habitual, y no podía controlarlas. La cicatriz en su rostro pareció pulsar, como guinda de aquel pastel.

—Sobrino, qué agradable sorpresa el tenerte aquí. —Iroh apareció por el pasillo unos cuantos minutos después, trayendo consigo no sólo un rostro confundido debido a su presencia. Había algo más, y Zuko lo sabía—. Si es por la ropa de Toph, podrías habérmelo dicho y con gusto iba a por ella.

—El paramédico te envía saludos, Tío, creí que sería descortés de mi parte esperar para dártelos, sobretodo tomando en cuenta lo preocupado que ha estado él por Toph: dijo que cualquier inconveniente lo llamaras directamente, y que no fueras al hospital bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Zuko continuó sentado, esperando que Iroh dijera algo, pero su tío parecía tan reacio a hablar que casi lo desconocía.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Olvidé mi chaqueta ayer en el hospital —continuó el muchacho—, y mientras esperaba a que el paramédico que nos atendió ayer volviera con ella, un hombre comenzó a molestar en recepción.

—Es una lástima —interrumpió Iroh—, Ming es una dulce chica. ¿Sabías que su padre es un amante del té como yo?

—El hombre en cuestión pedía información sobre un paciente que había ingresado al hospital, y fue allí cuando el paramédico intervino y te envió ese mensaje.

—Mak es un buen muchacho, y gran trabajador —añadió paseando por la sala para llegar a la mesita tenía su juego de té favorito. Mientras calentaba el agua con el fuego proveniente de sus dedos, Zuko tuvo la impresión de que el hombre agradecía enormemente que la chica en cuestión no estuviera presente—. Es sólo unos años mayor que tú, Zuko, seguramente se llevarían bien si...

—Tío, basta. —Zuko se acercó y le quitó la taza de las manos, molesto—. Podré no conocer a todas las personas que tú conoces, podré no tener tu experiencia ni tu sabiduría, pero no soy estúpido: ese hombre buscaba a Toph, y quiero saber por qué.

—Zuko...

—¿Por qué ese sujeto tan espeluznante va detrás de una chica de diecisiete años? ¿Por qué esa chica de diecisiete años no vive con algún familiar? ¿Por qué tú?

—Es algo difícil de explicar, Zuko, la historia es muy larga —trató de calmarlo Iroh.

—Es una suerte que tenga tiempo entonces.

Zuko volvió a tomar asiento, con una postura más agresiva esta vez. El hombre contuvo el aliento por unos segundos pero, derrotado, volvió a suspirar, aceptando su derrota, y tomó su tasa de líquido caliente para sentarse junto a su sobrino.

Sería una larga historia, en efecto.


End file.
